


Samurai steb

by thett



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А потом они умерли и попали в рай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai steb

\- Да, детка, - радостно-хищно покосился Хьёго в сторону бывшего напарника. – Раздевайся!  
\- … - промолчал Кьюзо. Не было у него ни желания, ни намерения раздеваться, но причина была: этот кон Кьюзо позорно проиграл.  
А потому что думал не о том. Кто же виноват, что ему приходится сидеть в этой ужасной несерьезной компании (Хейхачи с Горобеем, Кикучио и Хьёго, после смерти совершенно двинувшийся, были клинически, абсолютно, неизлечимо несерьезны и этим гордились) и играть с ними в карты на раздевание?  
Виноват, если объективно, Кацуширо. Но от необходимости снимать с себя одежду это не спасало…  
Кьюзо со вздохом стянул с левой ноги носок и тут же почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Пусть рядом с Хьёго лежали его плащ, шпилька и очки, а Хейхачи так вообще сидел в одних штанах, с голой ступней было прохладно и как-то необычно. Ладно бы две – так одна ведь…  
Самурай решительно оборвал себя и сел так, чтобы голой ноги не видел Хьёго. Чертов извращенец и до смерти подкатывал к нему с недвусмысленными предложениями, а теперь практически поселился у Кьюзо в доме. Самурай злился на неугомонного напарника и на непунктуального Камбея – ну что его там держит, на земле-то?  
Подозрения были, и озвучивать лишний раз даже самому себе их Кьюзо не желал. Ему от Камбея надо только одно – завершить поединок. И все. Тогда можно собраться и уйти куда-нибудь… На перерождение, к примеру. Потому что здесь было ужасно! Кьюзо искренне не понимал, почему после своей… своего прихода в Мейфу он оказался в этом аду, в этой палате для людей с тяжелыми нарушениями психики (себя он, понятно, считал совершенно обычным самураем. Ну, может быть, более умелым, чем остальные, но психика… Увольте).  
Во-первых, сразу по приходу его встретили радостные Горобей с Кикучио. Кьюзо, неплохо знавший их, сразу все понял и поставил с мазохистским удовлетворением крест на мыслях о спокойной жизни. В смысле, загробной...  
Во-вторых, Хьёго моментально нашел бывшего напарника и сразу же засыпал градом требований – от «вещественной компенсации морального ущерба» (это он смерть так называл. Моральный ущерб, да) до «честного поединка», дабы «выяснить отношения».  
В-третьих, если Хьёго быстро примирился с Кикучио, Горобеем и Хейхачи, а те, после некоторых трений, приняли в свою компанию его, то Тессай и Укё вели себя совершенно иначе. Ну, какое-то время. Укё, появившийся через некоторое время после Кьюзо с дикой гримасой на лице, сначала рыдал на широкой груди Тессая, а потом объявил войну четырем самураям (вернее, пяти, потому как Хьёго теперь тоже считался предателем). Бывший Амануши организовал бандитов, и теперь они с периодичностью примерно в две недели раз устраивали набеги на «ставку противника» - место жительства самураев.  
Дальше проблемы шли широким бессчетным потоком – от нашедшего «ставку» Великого Амануши, гонявшегося за своим слишком удачным клоном, до уймы времени хронического безделья между набегами.  
Делать действительно было нечего. Последние полгода все самураи провели необыкновенно насыщенно, и обрушившаяся на них спокойная жизнь, в которой самым большим весельем было порубить бандитов Укё, была… Ну, как снег на голову.  
Поначалу Кьюзо пытался соблюдать режим дня, проводить дни и ночи в тренировках и не поддаваться на провокации друзей. Вставать с рассветом, утренняя медитация, каты, великие и нерушимые планы «победить Камбея», тишина и спокойствие… Но недолго прожил он в таком раю – неутомимой четверке надоело го и сёги, и они решили освоить карты.  
Кьюзо был безжалостно вытащен из дома – нет, он сопротивлялся, но безжалостный Хьёго спрятал ножны, а о металлическое тело Кикучио можно с успехом отбить голые руки и ноги – и принесен в домик Горобея. Для успешной игры, объяснил седой воин, нужно как можно больше человек. Первый раз играем в открытую. Победитель загадывает желание, проигравшие его выполняют. Самое большое достоинство имеет туз…  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме того, как играть. Кьюзо был связан, и связан на совесть, и к тому же с одной стороны его сидел и деликатно, но твердо держал Хейхачи, а с другой, совершенно не смущаясь, елозил по боку и спине руками Хьёго.  
Тот кон, на удивление всем, выиграл Кикучио, и Хей, Кьюзо и Хьёго – тройкой, как и сидели – полезли дразнить Амануши обидными шутками. Кьюзо краснел от стыда и негодования, Хей был рад возможности оторваться, а Хьёго просто наслаждался атмосферой всеобщей радости и тем, что руки Кьюзо связаны, и за его отнюдь не дружеские прикосновения ему ничего особо страшного не будет.  
Хейхачи в итоге додразнился, и за ними, с хохотом убегающими к «ставке», погнались разъяренный Укё и невозмутимый Тессай. Кьюзо поймал себя на смутной мысли, что давно не был так беззаботен и смешлив, но додумать ее не успел: прибыло подкрепление в виде бандитов; Хьёго с руганью разрезал веревки и предоставил напарнику катаны, и началось настоящее веселье.  
Постепенно веселье переместилось в Ставку, и завязалось чистейшее выяснение отношений с предъявлением претензий и счетов за моральные и физические травмы. Продолжалось оно чуть ли не до утра, плавно скатившись в попойку. Удаляясь нетвердым шагом в сторону своего домика, Кьюзо еще слышал голоса Горобея, Тессая и Кикучио, распевавших песню вечной дружбы.  
С той поры постоянными завсегдатаями Ставки стали Укё с Тессаем, а развлечения, благодаря рвению развращенного Амануши, стали носить намного более откровенный характер. Потому-то и сидел сейчас Кьюзо с голой ногой – обычным делом стали игры на раздевание. Эту затею всецело поддерживали неудовлетворенный Хьёго и Горобей, желавший своими глазами убедиться в том, что истеричный Укё является все-таки юношей, а никак не «переодетой девкой».  
Но сейчас Тессай с подопечным прятались где-то от разгневанного Великого, и пятерка самураев коротала вечер в уменьшенном составе. Кьюзо пошевелил беленькими пальцами – чистотой своей кожи он искренне гордился – и стал думать о Камбее.  
В окно хлестали закатные лучи. Полураздетый и очень худой Хейхачи явно проваливался в депрессию. На него временами накатывало – спрятанная, видимо, за семью печатями вина прорывалась, и как будто на лицо наползала маска того, кем он на самом деле был: взрослый, много кого убивший, много чего сделавший и еще больше потерявший воин.  
Знать бы, что его сейчас привело в это состояние… Кикучио пыхтел от натуги, пытаясь доказать Хьёго, что снять он больше ничего с себя не может; Хьёго вполглаза смотрел на собеседника, явно погрузившись в какие-то свои мысли – о Кьюзо или нет –, Горобей явно заметил изменения в поведении Хейхачи и тихо к нему подбирался.  
Обычный вечер. Через час или два придут эти опальные бывшие враги, лицо Хея разгладится, Хьёго повиснет костлявым телом на руке Кьюзо, польется саке. Может быть, Кьюзо даже удастся переступить через принципы и напиться до такого состояния, что на нем тоже останутся только штаны, и он позволит Хьёго донести себя до дома. Тогда не придется думать о том, как бы забыть взятое обещание, и все будет очень легко и очень просто.  
Но ты ведь этого не позволишь, правда, Камбей?  
Слишком много Камбея в воспоминаниях, решил Кьюзо. К чему бы это… Но в любом случае так не пойдет. Кьюзо улыбнулся – от его улыбки стабильно замерзала любая жидкость в радиусе пары метров – и уже собрался было встать, чтобы пойти домой и там тренироваться до состояния желе, а потом упасть на футон и видеть тяжелые мутные сны, содержания которых утром и не вспомнишь, - но тут седзи с резким щелчком разъехались.  
Все замерло.  
В лучах закатного оранжевого солнца замерли две фигуры.  
\- Э… народ, привет? – Осведомился Шичироджи с осторожной улыбкой.  
Висящий у него на руках темноволосый труп поднял голову с заляпанной кровью груди, обвел собравшихся взглядом и согласно кивнул.  
Кьюзо тяжело выдохнул. Это было невозможно.  
\- Ка-а-а-амбей-сама! – Гаркнул Кикучио.  
Комедия грянула с новой силой.

***

Самураи сидели кружочком и пили саке.  
\- Кьюзо, - сказал Камбей, - а почему у тебя нога… одна… голая?  
Кьюзо промолчал. Потом помолчал еще и сказал:  
\- Мы играли в карты.  
\- На раздевание? – Изумился Шичироджи.  
\- Да, Момотаро. И что тебя так удивляет? – Ехидно пропыхтел Кикучио.  
\- Наверное, то, что вы еще живы. Ну, в смысле, мертвы. В смысле, тут! – Не менее ехидно откликнулся Камбей. – Какими пытками вы заставили этого великого самурая оголить свою царственную конечность?  
Кьюзо не удержался и хмыкнул. Головы новоприбывших в шоке повернулись к нему:  
\- Боги, что я слышу. Кьюзо. Хмыкает. – Прошептал Шичироджи.  
\- Боги, что я вижу. Момотаро. Здесь. Разговаривает! – Парировал Кьюзо.  
\- Дорогой, ты там полегче, - вмешался Хьёго, недовольный приливом внимания к объекту вожделения, - они тут люди новые, к изменениям непривычные, развоплотиться от ужаса могут.  
Кьюзо смерил напарника тяжелым взглядом – называть его «дорогим» при Камбее было опрометчивым шагом – но потом сменил гнев на милость и нежно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну вот, - сокрушенно вздохнул Горобей, - довели. Вся выпивка замерзла. Кто-нибудь, сходите за дровами!

***

На рассвете циновки, устилавшие пол, были яркого, бескомпромиссного розового цвета. Кьюзо тоскливо смотрел вниз: он не спал в чужом доме, в каком бы состоянии не находился. Предстояла тяжелая дорога через внутренний двор их Ставки – долгая, долгая дорога к собственному футону.  
Нежные лучи восходящего солнца освещали чудовищную картину.  
В левом углу комнаты лежал Шичироджи. На его окровавленном животе пристроил голову Хьёго. В объятиях Кикучио спали Хейхачи и Горобей – для них это было привычным и любимым делом: на рассвете подмораживало, а механический самурай был хоть и жестким, но теплым. Камбей уронил голову на колени старого соратника – Момотаро не выказывал никаких возражений – и взглядом, лишенным искры разума, смотрел на носок Кьюзо.  
Бравые самураи были пьяны в хлам.  
Кьюзо медленно составлял план действий. Надо было взять носок и надеть. Для того чтобы Камбей не дернулся и не разбудил Шичироджи, и тот, в свою очередь, не разбудил Хьёго (тогда бы Кьюзо пошел спать не один, это точно), действовать надо было предельно тихо. Или… Кьюзо был горд собой – надо было закрыть Камбею глаза. Он и не заметит!  
Закрыть глаза, надеть носок, раздвинуть седзи – и путь свободен!  
Самурай медленно переместился на колени и пополз закрывать глаза Камбею. Какая ерунда, ведь тот того и гляди заснет, а сам Кьюзо еще вполне ничего.  
Протягивая руку, Кьюзо еще не чувствовал неладного, а потом было поздно: Камбей схватил его и с удивительной силой, просто дрожь пробрала, повалил на пол. Кьюзо завертелся, проверяя, не проснулся ли кто, но все было тихо: лишь они с Камбеем бодрствовали.  
Попытки освободиться Кьюзо даже и не предпринимал: зная Камбея, это было бы бесполезно. В ответ же на робко-презрительный вопрос «Что тебе от меня надо?» самурай получил целую отповедь на множество тем: от «почему ты посмел сунуться под пули и не дождаться меня в деревне» до «почему эта накрашенная тряпка смеет называть тебя «дорогим»».  
В ответ Кьюзо вопросил, с каких же это пор он считается собственностью Камбея, но очень быстро понял, что был неправ: Камбей нависал над ним, буквально лучась намерением показать, что тут чей и кто что кому обещал.  
Кьюзо рванулся. Но не преуспел.  
В процессе поцелуев они перекатились к противоположной стене комнаты, опрокинув бутылки и почти разбудив Хьёго. Недовольное ворчание бывшего напарника отрезвило Кьюзо лучше ведра холодной воды: он оторвался от изумленного Камбея, схватил носок (помнил о своей цели!), и, сцапав… хм, партнера за рукав, целеустремленно направился к выходу. Камбей, совершенно не пьяно, но очень довольно ухмыляясь, следовал за ним.  
На закрывшиеся седзи в глубочайшем шоке смотрел Горобей.

***

У Кьюзо болела голова.  
Болела отчаянно.  
Вокруг было тепло и даже как-то мягко.  
Щеку щекотало что-то шелковистое.  
Руки обнимали нечто большое и сильное, что пахло выпивкой и кровью, да и вообще по-чужому.  
Кьюзо понял, что у него пылают щеки, но глаза все-таки открыл.  
Его уверенность переросла в знание.  
Рядом спал Камбей. И при том был абсолютно голым.  
Кьюзо позволил себе стон и упал обратно на камбеево плечо.  
Утро начиналось… Ужасно.

***

\- Правда? – Сделал круглые глаза механик.  
\- Ага, - с нескрываемым удовольствием подтвердил Горобей.  
\- Это нево…  
\- Это возможно! И, если хочешь, мы с тобой в этом убедимся!  
\- Как? – Нахмурился Хейхачи. – В дом к нему пролезем, что ли?  
\- Именно, - сиял Горобей.  
\- Это нево…  
\- Да говорю тебе! Они сейчас спят, как сурикатики! Это мы птички ранние, а их стоны, наверное, и Укё слышал!  
\- О чем ре-е-ечь? – Образовался рядом Шичироджи.  
\- Ну надо же, проспался. А у нас тут такое дело…  
Остановить Горобея у Хея не получилось.

Путь в спальню Кьюзо был отмечен вещами. Шичироджи довольно улыбался: он достаточно долго прослужил заменой красноглазому самураю, и теперь с наслаждением планировал, как найдет себе тут женщину. Юкино была жива, и слава богам – пусть живет подольше и не думает о нем.  
Впереди шел Горобей – как автор всей затеи и вообще рисковый человек. После него шел, понурив голову, прибившийся Хьёго – он быстро терял все надежды на «вещественную компенсацию». За ним радостно улыбался Хей – ему приятно видеть, что они нашли друг друга, заключил Шичироджи. Последним шел он сам, скрупулезно подбирая одежду соперников… хотя как их теперь называть? – ну, в общем, их одежду.  
К самой комнате подошли на цыпочках, седзи раздвинули бесшумно. И дружно выдохнули: тут уже не спали, а явно занимались гораздо более интересными делами. Шичирожди признал - явившаяся взору картина смущала даже его.  
Камбей сидел на футоне, прислонившись к стене. На его вытянутых ногах восседал Кьюзо. Жадно целовал, сплетая руки. Камбей с явным удовольствием поддавался. Простыни были где-то в ногах.  
Было в этом что-то завораживающее - подглядывающие словно впали в транс. Шичироджи вышел из него, только когда рука Камбея недвусмысленно скользнула вниз по спине Кьюзо, а тот полез куда-то между их прижатыми друг к другу животами.  
Момотаро ухмыльнулся и встретился взглядом со смеющимися глазами Хейхачи. Потом подмигнул, и они слаженно оттащили Горобея и Хьёго от седзи. Первый против не был – улыбка до ушей, да и только. А вот бывший напарник Кьюзо…  
Хьёго, видимо от отчаяния, издал негодующий всхлип. И треснул седзи со всех силы.  
Мгновение тишины… В спальне раздались многообещающее шипение и скрип футона.  
Во взглядах тройки самураев просквозила паника.  
Первым очнулся Хейхачи:  
\- Бежим!!!

***

\- Стой, - удержал Камбей Кьюзо за руку. – Не ходи.  
Кьюзо, еще несколько секунд назад паривший в облаках, негодующе зашипел.  
\- Они себя сами накажут. А мы, как закончим, добавим. Тебе действительно хочется прерываться… ради этого?  
В коридоре, следуя команде Хейхачи и инстинкту самосохранения, побежали. Кьюзо прерываться более чем не хотел. Но было надо. Но очень не хотелось. Но было…  
Камбей, видимо, устал ждать, пока Кьюзо выберет, и решил все за него: поддерживая за поясницу, опрокинул на футон и начал стремительно спускаться вниз.  
Все свои рациональные мысли Кьюзо растерял очень быстро и надолго.

***

\- А давайте им туда видеокамеры вмонтируем, а? А записи потом Укё продадим. Богатыми будем!  
Седзи разъезжаются с характерным звуком поднимающейся крышки гроба.  
\- …  
\- БЕЖИМ!!!


End file.
